AvakChol DustSand
by Ashkenazi
Summary: Who knew Scar had a friend in Ishbal? I made a character. No real plot yet, I'm working on it. YaoiShounenAi, of course.


**Okay, since it's quite obvious who the Ishballans are based on, I decided to give Scar and his brother Hebrew names. Scar is Eleazar which is a Hebrew name meaning "god has helped," Scar's brother being Zevach which is a Hebrew name meaning sacrifice. Eyal is a character I made up on my own; his name means deer. Lust is also mentioned, but she's not Lust, she's the Ishballan woman, who I named Nitza, which is a Hebrew flower name for flowerbud.**

**----------**

**Rating: Mature  
Reason: Mentions of blood and gore. Swearing. Maybe something special for the yaoi girls.  
Warnings: Get out if you have a mentality of a child.**

**----------**

**Title: Avak/Chol (Dust/Sand)**

**Tagline: His name was unknown. He was called Scar. His real name was Eleazar. He was my friend, he was Ishballan. He doesn't know me. But I remember him.**

**Chapter Title: Pilot**

**Eyal walked alone in the city of Ishbal. Tonight was his night to think. Tonight was his night to think about what was happening to the world.**

**Eyal looked up at the night sky and said to himself, "What is to become of us if this continues?" He sighed and looked at the shrine. It was empty from what he could make out. He decided to go in. His footsteps echoed loudly throughout the hall, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.**

**"You can't sleep either, chaver [1?" Eyal turned around quickly and saw Eleazar sitting in a pew behind him. "No, I've got the insomnia. It drives me crazy. What are you doing?" Eyal asked, sitting next to his friend. Eleazar sighed and stretched. "I don't know, I don't want to talk about it," he said.**

**Eyal looked at him. "Come on, you know I'll pry when you don't tell me what's wrong. Now tell me," Eyal urged.**

**"It's my brother. He's been in his room for two days straight. He also hasn't spoken since he tried to bring back Nitza. It's crazy," Eleazar said before biting his lip. Eyal rolled his eyes and put his arm over Eleazar's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. For now though, how do you feel?" Eyal asked.**

**"I... don't know what I feel, to be honest with you, Eyal. I feel... I don't know... stupid," he said, looking at the white floor. Eleazar raised his brow. "And why do you feel this way, chaver?" he asked. Eleazar sighed in frustration.**

**"Don't you have somebody else to pester?" he growled. Eyal frowned, "I'm only trying to help you, eizel [2." Eyal stood up and began to walk out of the shrine, but not before Eleazar put his hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it. Don't leave me, rayati [3," Eleazar said.**

**Eyal turned and looked at him. "I know, I just wanted to know how you would react," he said with a grin. Eleazar laughed in relief, "Ah, okay then. I think we should go back to our homes."**

**They stayed silent for a bit, then headed out of the shrine. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eyal," Eleazar said, waving. "Shalom [4, chaver," Eyal said with a smile.**

**----------**

**Eyal unlocked his door and stepped into his house. It was a mess, and was in need of cleaning. Maybe tomorrow he'd clean up. But now was time for sleeping. He made his way to his bed and pulled the covers off. "Time to sleep," he said to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed.**

**"I still feel weird. I don't know why, but I can't shake this feeling. Eleazar is right, something weird--" he stopped short, and looked behind him. Eyal didn't see anything, but something still bothered him. "Something weird will happen," he finished.**

**He laid flat on his back and stared at his ceiling. "Shit, now I'm feeling it."**

**Eyal looked at his nails but said to himself, "What if something does happen?" He stopped himself again and said, "Fuck it, I don't care. It's nothing. I'm tired."**

**He got under his covers and shut his eyes. "Tomorrow, nothing will happen. Nothing. It will be just another boring day in Ishbal," he said negatively.**

**----------**

**That's all for now. Tell me if you want me to continue this.**

**[1 Chaver is Hebrew for friend.  
[2 Eizel means idiot.  
[3 Rayati is "lover."**


End file.
